


A Moan Come True

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Animated GIFs, Big Brother Bucky Barnes, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Caught, Cliche, Cock Warming, Cowgirl Position, Crack, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, EXPLICIT GIFS, Erotic gifs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Crack, Gag fic, Grinding, Incest, Incest Kink, Intimacy, Marvel Universe, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Overused trope, Pussy Slide, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, Y/n Barnes - Freeform, blow job over boxers, caught masturbating, gifs, inappropriate relationship, leaving cock inside, little sister Y/n, probably too many gifs, sex gifs, sleeping with cock inside, soaked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Bucky catches Y/n masturbating to him and can’t help himself but fulfill her fantasies and join in
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes and Y/n, James "Bucky" Barnes and Y/n Barnes, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sister!Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 483





	A Moan Come True

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t like or are squeamish with incest, this isn’t the fic for you. Overused trope of being caught and leading to sex. Crack fic

“Fuck” You moan a little too loud, enough for Bucky to hear as he passes your room. Pausing to listen, he hears quiet whimpers coming from inside, _were you… no you couldn’t be doing what he thought you were doing…_ _right?_ Hearing a soft sigh, he knew he should keep walking, knew that he shouldn’t even know what noises you made, let alone risk anyone catching him learn them. But instead, he stood there leaning in and listening to those unmistakable moans of pleasure. It couldn’t be helped though, he had wanted to hear those sounds for so long, he always pictured them while stroking himself late at night and now it was like he was being given a chance.

Thankfully, no one was at the tower that day, he wouldn’t have been able to explain what he was doing outside your door if he was caught. Hearing you whimper yet again he knew he shouldn’t risk it, knew that this was the moment to turn around and leave but instead, he turned the door handle as quietly as possible. The first thing he noticed as the door slowly opened was your naked body on top of the bed, your body exceeding any image he could’ve created in his head. Movement caught his eye next, leading his eyes to your hands rubbing your clit and fingering yourself. _Fuck_ , this was crazy your his little sister, he should not be watching you but your sounds were making him lose all logical functioning, making it near impossible to stop. Almost on autopilot, he found himself reaching inside his pants and beginning to rub himself to the view you were unknowingly giving him.

“Fuck… Bucky… Right there” You whimper, biting your lip to keep quiet. Bucky almost came right there and then. You said his name, _his name_ , he couldn’t believe it, was it possible you shared those unnatural feelings and thoughts that overpowered him every day. No, you couldn’t be as sick and twisted as him, you were too pure, you deserved more. But you did just moan his name out, that had to mean something too.

Either way hearing it again, his baby sister fantasizing about him fucking her and planning to cum to it changed everything. Removing his hands from his dick he stepped closer into the room, shutting the door and locking it. Your eyes shot open at the lock clicking, looking over to see who was there. Hands freezing over your clit once you realized who it was, he saw the fear and surprise in your eyes at being caught.

“Bucky, what the fuck are you doing here?” you said, screaming and reaching for a blanket to cover yourself up with. Your face going a deep red, trying to act tough and meet his eyes but instead noticing the way his eyes roamed all over your body, sending unwarranted shivers down to your clit.

“I thought I could help make those dreams come true.” Bucky said with a smirk, walking closer until he reached the end of the bed.

“W-What dreams?” You stutter, afraid of him finding out the truth.

“The naughty ones that have you moaning my name, doll” Crawling up the bed until he was hovering over you.

“I-I” You could barely think given his proximity to your face. Taking one hand and moving the blanket off your body, he leaned down giving a kiss to your nipple.

“Bucky, this is wrong, you’re my brother” you manage to say as he kisses around your nipple and began licking it. Fuck if that didn’t have you squirming for him though.

“Just relax princess” He mumbles out, switching nipples, giving the other one the same attention and treatment. You were trying to resist more for the line you two would cross by doing this than a lack of desire to. but the way his tongue was swirling around your nipple caused you to give in and tangle your hand in his hair to hold him there.

“That’s it, baby” he starts kissing down your stomach until his face is at your core. Using both his hands he pulls your legs wide apart revealing your dripping core to his lustful eyes. Mouthwatering at the sight, he’s unable to resist sticking his face in and inhaling you and the sweetest ambrosia he’s ever smelt. He adjusted himself in between your legs, laying down on his stomach in front of you as he places his lips right on your clit.

“Fuck big brother” you say almost squealing in shock. Bucky moans at the name, rutting his hips into the bed causing you to smirk at his reaction, _interesting_. Not wasting any time, he begins to lick you from bottom to top, never touching your clit after that first move. Your hands reaching once more into his hair and directing him where you needed him. He follows your instructions, letting you guide him, so he’ll know the best way at pleasuring you. Giving in he finally nibbles at your clit, causing you to jerk up into him, trying to get more pressure. He has to place his hands on your waist to keep you still as he eats you out. Not needing your instructions anymore, he goes to town on your pussy, giving a lot of attention to your clit but licking at your hole too. You can feel it start to bubble up inside you, that rising feeling inside your stomach letting you know you weren’t going to last much longer.

“I’m close” you moan out, he is quick to remove his face from your clit and replace it with his fingers as he talks. The cool metal of his metal hand a shock to your system, your body jerking involuntarily.

“You wanna cum for me princess. Go on then, cum on your big brother’s tongue.” He almost ordered, placing his mouth around your clit once more and sucking hard. His words and the suction on your clit had you coming immediately. Bucking hard against his face, blindly reaching for his hands to hold onto as you gave into the pleasure and moaned out his name. Once more his cold hands added to your sensory pleasure, the cold and warmth mixing together and creating a pleasant tingling sensation.

“Too much” you say after you come down from your orgasm, trying to push him away. He gave one last kiss to your clit before sitting up, his face covered in your juices and that turned you on a lot more than it should have. Grabbing his face, you pull him toward your lips for the first time and taste yourself. Both moaning at the perversity of it all as he takes that chance to stick his tongue in your mouth. Bringing you in closer as he tried to devour you, seemingly content to stay like this forever.

Taking advantage of the distraction he had with your tongue, you flip him over and start to grind your clit on his unbuckled jeans, way pass caring about how wrong this was or consequences. Feeling his hard length straining through was enough to ignore everything and focus on the way your pussy tingled in excitement for what was to come.

You start leaving open mouth kisses down his neck, as he had done earlier to you, sucking down every so often to leave a mark on him. The thought that no one would ever suspect you were the girl leaving hickey's on his neck thrilled you, the idea so taboo people would be none the wiser of what the two of you were up to. For some reason that made this seem even more improper to you but in a way that had you increasingly wet for him as well.

You help him remove his shirt before continuing your kisses down his chest until you reach his opened jeans, pulling them down until his feet where he kicked them the rest of the way off. Once they’re off you bend over, rubbing him through his boxers, eyeing him up as you do so.

“Princess, you don’t have to” He tries to tell you but can barely think when you lean in and start mouthing at his dick over his boxers.

“Please, big bro, I want to taste you” you say making innocent eyes up at him. He was straining against the confines of his boxers for you, so hard and leaking, the way you used that name to arouse him further was too much for him. It was sick but it really did turn him on way too much to hear his little sister say and act this way. He nods, letting you return to what you were doing, licking and stroking his dick but through his boxers, never touching his skin. You tease him for a while, so much so that Bucky thought he might come this way, but when he was close to ruining his boxers you finally lift your head from his crotch and remove the offending cloth. Not even pausing to admire before you were licking up his entire length. A broken moan falling from his lips, your tongue feeling amazing against the ridge of his cockhead.

“Fuck, babygirl.” You moan, loving the name, causing vibrations on his cock that begrudgingly made him realize how close he was to his release.

“Babygirl, I’m close” he warned. Your mouth sealed tightly around the head at his words, wrapping your hands around his girth as you stroke him faster, using your mouth as a suction and letting your hands work on what your mouth couldn’t. His human hand releasing the bedsheet he was gripping and landing on your head, pushing you further onto his dick causing you to choke as he spilled down your mouth. You swallow all that he gave you, not allowing for any of it to spill as you keep sucking him clean until he is too sensitive for more and uses the hand on your head to pull you off.

“Did you like that big brother?” you ask as you start to crawl up his body, making sure to graze his dick with your boobs causing his milked dick to flinch and half rise, winter soldier stamina helping him out. “Did you like your little sister’s mouth on your big cock?” He groaned at your words, swearing up a storm in his head. You settle over him, sitting on his lap, slowly moving your hips over his cock, grinding down on him. His dick settling between your lips as you moved, sending little shocks to your clit.

“Do you want to fuck your little sister? Do you want to put your hard cock inside your little sister’s tight pussy?” Groaning he involuntarily bucked his hips, causing you to arch and moan into his neck. His head was resting against your neck as well, holding you close to him in a very intimate embrace as you rolled your hips.

“Please” Bucky barely whispered. Reaching your hand down, you grab at his hardened cock, stroking him a couple of times before guiding him to your hole. Your other hand on his chest using it for support as you work yourself down his length. Looking up at you, you both stare into each other’s eyes as you finally sink down around him. Your lips clenching down, making him feel amazing being surrounded by you in every way he always dreamed and never thought he would be. 

You moan out as you feel his length settle inside you. Neither of you moved getting used to the overwhelming sensations stirring inside. The feelings are so intense he thought he was going to come from just feeling you wrapped around his cock like a vice. He starts kissing your neck to distract himself, both your hands tightening into the bed next to his shoulders, his arms wrapped around your back, the metal cooling your prickling skin. You slowly start to grind your hips a bit, his grip tightening as his head pulls back from your neck, staring into your eyes once more. You rock against him with a little more speed but still not going past a gentle rocking motion.

After a few minutes of slowly grinding against him you decide you are ready to go faster and start to lift yourself off him and slide back down. “Fuck babygirl. You feel so good wrapped around me, so tight. I could stay like this forever” You squeeze around him at his words, and he can’t help but smirk. “You like that babygirl, _fuck_ , do you like your big brother inside you”

You nod feeling him grip your waist, helping you set a faster pace on top of him. Meeting every thrust you made. “Fuck, big brother, you’re so big, you make me feel so full” you moan, not even trying to inflate his ego but speaking honestly, Bucky was big and you could feel that stretching your insides out. Soon you were both slamming into one another, fucking as fast as you could, whispering dirty things to the other.

“Big brother” you moan trying to get out that you were going to cum soon but feeling too good to form the words. He seemed to understand and began rubbing your clit, never stopping the pace you both had set. That tipped you over quickly and soon you were shaking in his arms, grasping onto his hair and biting his shoulder to prevent from screaming at the top of your lungs.

Groaning he flips you over quickly so you’re on your back. Your legs still wrapped around him and he wastes no time fucking you into the bed as hard as he could, you hadn’t stopped shaking, and his rough fucking had sent you into a second almost prolonged first orgasm. The nonstop feeling of you clenching down around him and feeling you shake in his arms had him following suit, spilling inside you as he copied your actions and bite into your neck to keep quiet.

It takes you both a few minutes to calm down and be able to breathe again. He gently tries to withdraw his length from inside you, but you just wrapped your legs around him tighter.

“No, stay” you mumble weakly.

“Babygirl, I just want to get something to wash you up and then I’ll be right back.”

“No, stay inside” you say. Bucky swears and grabs your body so he can flip you around, slowly so not to dislodge himself from inside you. If this was what you wanted, he would more than happily give it to you. You moan at the feeling of him moving inside your overly sensitive pussy, the action causing you to clench tightly on his limp cock. He shivers at the oversensitivity he is also feeling but ignores it as he rests his head against the pillows, managing to remain inside you. Having you laying down on top of him, he places your arms around him to get you comfy. His hands start moving up and down your back, in a gentle soothing way causing you to realize how sleepy you felt. He grins down at you as you nestled into him further before falling asleep, kissing your head and soon following you into a deep sated sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)
> 
> If you enjoyed what you read, I'd really appreciate it if you wanted to help me out, [Treat Me To A Tea, Please](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)


End file.
